


This Weird Feeling- Jeff x Psychologist!Reader

by introspectiveSeeker



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Other, Reader Insert, jeff - Freeform, jeff and reader, jeff x reader, reader and jeff, reader x jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introspectiveSeeker/pseuds/introspectiveSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was made to look after Liu, the only one left alive after his parents were killed by his own brother. I didn't know this would draw attention from Jeff the Killer himself, nor the consequences of a weird feeling. In the end, you can't help who you fall in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Weird Feeling- Jeff x Psychologist!Reader

Notes:

[f/n]= first name

[l/n]= last name

P.O.V= point of view

If you are a boy, please disregard the use of her or she. It’s just hard to write this story from Jeff’s point of view without settling on a gender.

Happy Friday the 13th!

*Reader’s P.O.V*

“Hey Liu, how are you?” I ask the younger man, his brown hair slightly unkempt and green eyes tired. Liu has been a patient of mine for a while now. His family was killed by his own brother, and was almost killed himself. His brother left him alive, but not without injuring him. Since then, I have been helping Liu with his emotional trauma.

Liu lets loose a heavy sigh. “Not very good,” he answers. “I feel like I can still hear his voice telling me to go to sleep, so I’m too scared to sleep. But when I do sleep, I keep having the nightmares. As you can probably tell, I’m tired as hell.”

I give him an empathetic nod. It looks like he hasn’t been asleep for days. After what he has been through, Liu has had to deal with post-traumatic stress disorder. “I think I can prescribe you some prazosin. What it should do is help eliminate some of the effects caused by adrenaline, including stress and nightmares. Would you like that?”

Liu answers with a nod. “Of course. I’m willing to try anything if it gets rid of the nightmares.”

I smile at him as I write out his prescription. “I hope this helps, you look like you really need the sleep. Here,” I say as I hand him the prescription, “give this to a pharmacist and they’ll hook you up.” 

“Thanks a lot, Dr. [l/n]. Appreciate it.”

“No problem, Liu. Now, what else has been going on?” We spend the session discussing other issues and improvements Liu has gone through. By the time our session is over, Liu’s mood has improved by a bit.

“See you later, Dr. [l/n],” Liu says with a wave.

“See ya’, Liu. Hope you sleep well!” I tell him in farewell. I sit down at my desk and begin working on various paperwork. I myself start to feel tired when suddenly the phone on my desk starts ringing. It might be another patient, considering I offer counseling over the phone for those who don’t feel comfortable speaking face to face.

“Hello, Dr. [l/n] speaking. How may I help you?” I greet.

“Hey there, [f/n]! It’s me, Johnny. Figured I’d drop you a call,” Johnny says in a cheerful tone.

“Nice hearing from you, Johnny. What is it you would like to talk about?” I ask. Johnny has been a phone patient of mine for a while now. Actually, I started receiving calls from Johnny the same day Liu became my patient. And like Liu, Johnny has issues with his brother, the difference being Johnny has been dealing with a sense of guilt for something he did to his brother. However, he never tells me specifically what he did to his brother.

“Well I’ve been feeling just so happy lately! I’ve been socialising with a lot of people of late, which always puts me in a good mood. But lately I’ve been having this weird feeling that won’t go away. No matter how many people I share my happiness with, the feeling won’t go away. It’s unpleasant, but at the same time it is a pleasant feeling. It has me very confused.”

The thing with Johnny is that he goes through a lot of radical mood swings. Most of the time he is actually a very cheerful guy, though his positivity seems a little...off. But other times he is very regretful due to guilt, thus he converses with me to help him feel better. From what I gather, he is cheerful when he is able to socialize with a lot of people, but when he is alone the guilt starts to settle in.

“Well, how is it unpleasant and how is it pleasant?” I ask him.

“It’s pleasant because when I think of a person I know, I feel warm and happy inside. But it’s unpleasant because the feeling won’t go away and I can’t stop thinking about that person. I want to go see them, but I’m too scared to. The fact that I’m scared to irritates me.”

“Why are you scared to meet them?”

“Because I’ve never felt this way about anyone else. Normally I do what I want to do without thinking about it, but with this person I hesitate. I don’t know why I’m hesitating, that is why it is frustrating for me. I had hesitated with someone else before, but this time it’s different.”

I grin over the receiver. “Maybe you’re in love.”

“Love?” Johnny questions.

“Yep. Irregardless, if the feeling is pleasant, you like the person. You should go see them! All you have to do is be yourself. If they don’t like you for who you are, they aren’t somebody you really would want to associate with.”

“Hmm…I see. Well then, I’ll take your advice to mind!” We continue talking of other matters, Johnny continuing to be in one of his unusually good moods. I can just picture the wide grin he must have on his face!

“Well [f/n], I have other matters to attend to!” Johnny bids in farewell. “Oh, and I think I’ll be seeing you soon. We’ve known each other for so long that it’s about time we meet! See ya’ later Doc!”

“Hope to see you soon, Johnny, bye,” I too bid in farewell. As odd as he can be, I actually really like Johnny. But the fact that he suddenly wants to see me makes me wonder if I’m the person Johnny was talking about. I hope not; it’s forbidden for me to have relationships with my patients. Yet if I wasn’t his psychologist, I wonder if I would have given him a shot. Oh well, no use thinking about it.

My working hours are finally over, so I pack up and head home. As I’m walking to my car, I feel an odd sense of being watched. I look around in the dark parking lot, but I don’t see anybody. Walking around at night always makes me paranoid though, so I shake off the feeling and get in my car.

I make it home, safe and sound. To continue that safety, I of course lock my door before heading upstairs for bed. After putting on my flimsy nightwear, I cuddle up into my blankets and pillows for a good nights sleep.

*Jeff’s P.O.V*

I can’t help the grin on my face as I climb up the ivy clinging to the house. I can’t wait to meet [f/n]! Something about [f/n] makes her different. Like Liu, I couldn’t bring myself to kill [f/n] even when I had multiple opportunities to do so. I think I like [f/n] because she reminds me of when I was normal. Plus we have very interesting conversations together. Ever since I carved a smile on my face, people haven’t talked to me the way [f/n] does. 

Honestly, I’m jealous of Liu. Liu can talk to [f/n] face to face. But today that will all change! I’ll have [f/n] all to myself.

I finally reach the window leading to [f/n]’s bedroom. Silently I open the window and slip into the bedroom. I tiptoe my way over to the peaceful sleeping figure. Ah, [f/n] is as attractive as I remember!

After letting Liu live, I made sure to keep an eye on him. Which led me to [f/n]. At first, I planned on screwing around with her by creeping her out over the phone, then killing her. But [f/n] wasn’t creeped out by me. Before I knew it, I was confiding some of my secrets to her. And today, she will learn everything about me.

I reach out and stroke [f/n]’s cheek. She stirs and I watch as she opens her eyes. For a moment, our eyes lock together. Her eyes widen in horror and she screams. I jump so that I’m on top of her, pinning her arms to the bed. She tries to struggle, but I overpower her.

“Hey there, [f/n]!” I greet her, mouth stretched into a wide smile. She stops struggling, once again looking into my eyes. I love how she dares to do that.

“J-Joh-Johnny?” she questions, stumbling over her shaky words.

“Yes and no!” I respond. “I did go by the name Johnny, but my real name is Jeff.” I see the recognition dawn in her eyes.

“Are you Liu’s brother?” she asks.

“Ding ding ding!” I reply. “Correct! I’m sure Liu has told you all about me.”

“Yes, he has,” she murmurs.

“But I’m not here for Liu!” I say before she can speak any further. “I’m here for you! I hope I can make you as happy as I feel. For now, my sweet sleeping beauty, you need to go to sleep.” I release one of her wrists so I can reach into my pocket for the chloroform and rag. She reaches for my hair and yanks it painfully, but I remain put.

“Now now, sweet, it’s not time for rough play yet!” I tell her. I place the rag onto the bed and proceed to use my teeth to open the chloroform bottle. I dump the contents of the bottle on the rag, and place the soaking cloth on her mouth, careful to not cover her entire face. I don’t want to kill her just yet! She continues to struggle, but after awhile the struggling becomes sluggish, and eventually she is asleep.

I pull some rope from my pocket along with a pocket knife. I cut the rope into pieces and use the pieces to tie [f/n] to her bed. After checking the tightness of the rope, I step back to admire my work. Damn, [f/n] is too attractive. Well, now all there is to do is wait for [f/n] wake up!

*Reader’s P.O.V*

I groan as I feel my eyes open, an unfamiliar scent lingering. My mind is hazy, unable to remember what exactly is going on. My ceiling stops being blurry, my mind finally regaining its senses. I try to move my arms, only to meet resistance. Panic settles in and I tug at the rope as hard as I can, but to no avail.

“Wakey wakey!” a cheerful and familiar voice greets me. Everything that has happened crashes down on me at once. “Ready for the fun to begin?” Jeff asks.

Panic leaves me speechless as Jeff leans over me, white skin seeming to glow in the dark. He reveals a glinting knife, causing me to open my mouth wordlessly, but I am too scared to even scream.

“You belong to me now, no one else,” Jeff murmurs as he brings the knife to a spot on my chest near my neck. I feel stinging pain that brings tears to my eyes. Jeff draws thin cuts in a shape, causing blood to trickle down my chest. When he pulls away, I glance at the bloody cut. He had cut a heart shape into my skin.

“Please stop,” I beg him, tears streaming down my face. He brings his face close to mine and kisses the tears.

“The fun is just starting!” he replies. He goes back to my cut and proceeds to lick away the blood, causing me to whimper.

“I love the sounds you make,” he whispers against my skin. Despite myself, I can’t help the flush that spreads through my body to my face. He suckles at my skin, earning stifled whimpers that I try to swallow. I feel him bite my skin, continuing to suckle at it. At this point I can’t help the whimpers.

He once again pulls away, leaving behind a mark on the heart shaped cut. “There! That marks you as mine.”

“Jeff,” I manage to gasp out. “What are you doing?”

“Having fun! I think I might be in love with you, [f/n].”

His blunt confession throws me into confusion. “If you love me, why are you hurting me like this?” God, my heart won’t stop pounding. Am I going to die?

“It’s because I love you that I’m just hurting you! Otherwise, you would be dead. I don’t know, it’s just like with Liu. I can’t bring myself to kill either of you. What makes you different?”

I look into Jeff’s eyes, trying to read him. Eyes are the windows to the soul, so I’ve always looked into people’s eyes to determine who they are, what they feel, and what they are thinking about. Jeff’s eyes are wide and dancing with psychotic mirth, but at the same time I see something more. It’s like he is pained. Used to dealing with patients with psychotic behaviors, I force myself to calm down. This is the same guy I’ve talked to over the phone, the same guy who deep down regrets what he did to his brother.

“You know,” I begin in a calm, even tone, “Liu still loves you. Yeah, he is scared of you; who wouldn’t be after almost being killed? But he still sees you as his big brother who protected him from bullies. He can’t help that he loves you: why else would he take the blame for beating up bullies? He told me once that the old you is still in there, because you didn’t kill him. I believe him, now that I know you.”

Jeff’s eyes become more pained, but his smile stretches wider. “Really now?” he questions as he brings the knife to my cheek. He draws a thin line of blood on my cheek. “Even if I hurt you?”

I wince at the pain, but look Jeff firmly in the eyes. “I like you, even now. You are still the same guy I’ve been talking to on the phone, the same guy I’ve grown fond of. I know you; I know you don’t want to hurt people you care about. When you do, you end up regretting it. Even if you hurt me, I won’t hate you. Like Liu, I can’t help it when I got to really know you.”

Jeff searches my own eyes, trying to determine whether or not I’m lying. I gaze into his eyes, willing him to believe my sincerity. He draws close, kissing the bloody cut on my cheek. He shifts his lips over to mine, gently pressing them against my own. I taste my own salty blood, and his lips feel like parchment, but the kiss is so gentle and hesitant that I’m thrown off. He draws back, looking at me fondly. My heart is beating fast, but this time I don’t feel fearful.

“Sleeping beauty, I’ve granted you a kiss. May you awake from this nightmare,” he tells me, using his knife to cut away the rope binding me to my bed. A rational person would have bolted, but at the moment, I felt no threat from Jeff.

“You’re not a nightmare!” I blurt out. I must be out of my mind! What am I saying? This man tied me up and cut me, if that isn’t a nightmare then what is? But I didn’t want him to think that way about himself. I honestly like him. God, I need to see a psychologist to check my own sanity.

He gives me a grin very different from all the grins he has given me before. It is small and sad, but more sincere than any of them. “See ya’, sweet. I’ll be watching over ya’.” Before I can respond, he is gone, faster than what should be humanly possible. I gaze at the reddened heart on my chest, proof that everything wasn’t just a dream.

*Timeskip, Reader’s P.O.V*

“See ya’ later, Liu!” I call to the boy. “I’m glad you’re nightmares are gone!” I watch Liu’s faint wave in the dark. It is nighttime; Liu arrived for a later session because he had business to attend to. I smile and return to my office. There, on my desk, is a slightly wilted rose.

I can’t help but grin fondly at the rose. I know who sent it: only Jeff would send me a dying flower. It’s sick and twisted, but I can’t shake this weird feeling I have for the dark haired boy. I don’t understand why I feel the way I do, but it won’t go away.

Ever since that night, I stopped receiving phone calls from Jeff. Yet at times I feel like I’m being watched, and I’m certain it is Jeff watching over me. Liu too confided to me that he feels like his big brother is watching over him, protecting him from any threat. At times, Jeff leaves me odd gifts.

I pull down my turtle neck sweater to look at the fading heart shaped cut, fingering it gently. I actually miss the conversations I would have with Jeff, odd cheerfulness and all. I walk over to the window, opening it and poking my head out into the cold night air.

“Jeff!” I call out into the night. “I hope to hear from you soon!”

*Jeff’s P.O.V*

I hear [f/n]’s request loud and clear, shadows concealing me. There it is again: this weird feeling. But I’m starting to not find it unpleasant. What an odd, odd person [f/n] is. I smile to myself, a different kind of happiness settling in. This is different from the happiness I get from killing people: it lasts much longer.

I think I’ll be having another conversation with [f/n] soon.

The End


End file.
